The present invention relates to a steam iron with a safety device for the relief of internal excess pressures generated in the evaporation chamber thereof.
The ease with which calcarious deposits and encrustations form within a steam iron is well known. Numerous systems have been tried to prevent such a formation or at least to limit it to zones which are readily accessible from the outside of the iron and not dangerous with regard to its operation.
But however much it is slowed down, the inevitable formation of calcarious deposits causes the risk of more or less considerable obstructions in the steam ducts communicating with the evaporation chamber until the normal steam flow is quite blocked.
In such a case, an excess pressure is generated in the evaporation chamber and this is a recognized cause of damage of different types and degrees both to the iron and to the user, for example due to an unforeseen jet of pressurized steam at relatively high temperatures ejected from an unforeseeable part of the casing with which an iron is normally provided.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a steam iron of the type under consideration in which any excess pressure generated in the evaporation chamber causes neither damage to the iron nor danger to the user.